parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
QuattroQuartiTeramo
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwWChjhFNWs 2:09 PRESENTAZIONE CORSI MUSICA QUATTROQUARTI 161 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjQaZOaF_r0 0:20 KABALEVSKY - ALBUM DI PEZZI PER BAMBINI - N. 3 - PICCOLA POLCA 977 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsCGl6olK0c 0:16 KABALEVSKY - ALBUM DI PEZZI PER BAMBINI - N. 4 - COME UNA MARCIA 2.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWTemJiFvg8 0:16 KABALEVSKY - ALBUM DI PEZZI PER BAMBINI - N. 1 - IL PRIMO PEZZO 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_A9GitN6lOI 0:30 KABALEVSKY - ALBUM DI PEZZI PER BAMBINI - 6 - UN BUFFO INCIDENTE 2.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ma8KnHDWGm8 0:31 KABALEVSKY - ALBUM DI PEZZI PER BAMBINI - 7 - CANZONETTA DOLCE 2.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8BOGCGnGA0 0:20 KABALEVSKY - ALBUM DI PEZZI PER BAMBINI - 8 - IL PICCOLO PORCOSPINO 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ldom_TeUvn8 1:29 3 brani (Tchaikovsky) 76 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cj_IKuCUXvg 0:32 Maria Celeste alla tastiera - Mozart "Twinkle twinkle little star" 330 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kenag2dg0DM 1:20 Clementi Muzio - op. 36 n° 3 - II parte 52 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZ6MXnDohoY 3:57 Clementi Muzio - Op. 36 n° 3 - I parte 116 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOZsuuP8q_U 1:06 Oh when the saints 106 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvW9wqaRbAk 0:47 KABALEVSKY - ALBUM DI PEZZI PER BAMBINI - 12 - VALZER 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miQTLnEXrv4 0:22 KABALEVSKY - ALBUM DI PEZZI PER BAMBINI - 13 - IL PICCOLO ARPISTA 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOhgOHcK9LE 1:05 Canzone popolare ucraina - Ucrainan folk song 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-AqYBnEDo8 0:55 Marcela al pianoforte (studio n°1, Trombone) 257 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Xdi7YR_R2k 1:55 Radim Zenkl a Teramo.flv 33 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkYW_uUTeII 1:19 Antonio Diabelli duet - Allegro - piano four hands - 4 mani 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsXxJOFuBY8 2:34 Swanee River (traditional) - piano - four hands 792 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8radJu2-7U 2:15 Davide alla batteria (Pooh) 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbwZssmxEOA 1:43 Marzia alla tastiera 51 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0DfRdDvhOo 1:23 Daniela alla batteria - drums (Numb - Linking Park) 940 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_XQ75ZYs80 2:31 Valzer op 64 n 1 Chopin - Davide al pianoforte 963 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7Bv3U8mHoA 2:07 Davide al sax - Georgia on my mind 220 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKgoCxACjWE 1:36 Davide al sax - Rondò di Clementi op 36 n 5 462 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kl8zBXRwhM 1:00 Maria Celeste al pianoforte - La marcia dei pinguini 891 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mY_SerMNy5Y 1:11 Elena, Giovanni e Alessandro cantano "Noi siam come" di L. Perini 8.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OPE8FjdRZA 1:26 Martino alla tastiera - "Bartolo blues" 324 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4SiJ4OQQl8 0:33 Martino alla tastiera - "La danza delle zingarelle" di G. Verdi 359 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKRFCzgyDts 1:16 Daniela, Marcela e Marzia - Claps 41 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaribcBJT5Y 0:49 Marzia al pianoforte - Aprea "Arlecchino danza" 978 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X-9Wqf0Cx0 1:38 Elena, Giovanni e Alessandro cantano "La casa" di V. De Moraes e S. Bardotti 120 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6Au7XKJ0X0 2:40 Marzia al pianoforte - Seifert "Pezzettino" Little piece 196 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZgbayfchis 1:15 Daniela alla batteria - AC/DC Highway to hell 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ivlsm-qpYEM 2:57 Tommaso (3 yrs) 3 anni - drums - batteria - dalla colonna sonora di Shrek "I'm a believer" 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34rP8Prwt_8 1:00 Marcela- pianoforte a 4 mani - Mozart dal "Flauto Magico" - Aria di Papageno 5.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8cVBNQv-os 1:10 Marzia -pianoforte a 4 mani - "Canzone popolare" di Sorokin 651 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CFawyw6MX0 1:20 Marcela al pianoforte suona Serenatella di Aprea 591 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v1QPtFBFHM 3:28 Elena (canto) e Davide (batteria) - Nek - Lascia che io sia 786 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CniiX91VA2E 0:42 Federico e Francesco chitarra elettrica - Sing sing ciù 628 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN-1sI_bQyk 1:24 Federico e Francesco - chitarra elettrica - Tempio sacro 856 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoT9MoH9ja0 1:34 Tommaso (3 years) batteria - drums - colonna sonora di Madagascar "I like to move it" 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZpUutCHE1k 3:28 Davide (batteria) e Matteo (chitarra elettrica) - Green Day - Boulevard of broken dreams 5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UavCEAxeSDg 3:01 Popoff 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BekhdQmN0rw 2:32 LEZIONI TELEMATICHE DI PIANO, TASTIERA E FISARMONICA 7.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czmTqo_tBVU 7:18 PRESENTAZIONE CORSI MUSICA QUATTROQUARTI ANNO 2011-2012 495 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5axgwA_TQiQ 3:42 ERIK SATIE - GYMNOPEDIE N 1 - D. Angelucci (pianoforte) 848 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZEEjOOI2qE 0:36 UN'ESPERIENZA ENTUSIASMANTE DEL 2009 63 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DXtLlg3-fU 3:08 Erik Satie - Gnossienne n° 1 - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 802 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODy80VTXWH4 2:09 Erik Satie - Gnossienne n° 2 - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 364 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sWLhkPg6y4 3:08 Erik Satie - Gnossienne n° 3 - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 125 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOHILVJQb2Y 4:07 Lezioni telematiche di teoria e solfeggio - Gradi della scala 2.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKW9v2CwFTM 4:59 Teoria e solfeggio 1 - Suono e Rumore 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ER0rwu2q6A 8:55 Teoria e solfeggio 2 - Note e pentagramma 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ia12Fr6qmRU 5:34 Teoria musicale e solfeggio 4 - Il pentagramma 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXkff7mk6cU 6:42 Teoria musicale e solfeggio 3 - Note e chiavi musicali 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS5fkEzw_M4 0:57 Martha Mier Ol' Rockin' Chair Blues 550 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fj140N9Xgg0 4:07 Teoria e solfeggio 5 - Gradi della scala 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3GOvRwla5M 2:57 Martha Mier Seventh Street Blues 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inG5pYJiTXk 0:57 Valzer di Kabalevsky - Marcela al pianoforte 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2_e-NuOuog 0:55 German Dance di Haydn - Serena al pianoforte 541 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EHzmtnBKls 3:00 Gymnopedie di E. Satie - Daniele Angelucci e Sabatino Matteucci 610 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEZfS7diIU4 3:29 New York New York - Davide al sax 591 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFPHE7mhsn4 2:10 We wish you a Merry Christmas - Tommaso alla batteria (4 yo) 398 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U86Dxnd5_VU 0:33 Marcetta - Francesco alla chitarra elettrica 2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11PBm0XsC68 4:11 Sweet child o' mine - Davide alla batteria 436 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qoj1vArLIDs 3:26 What I've done - Linkin park - Daniela alla batteria 485 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4IjPADkj_k 1:16 White Christmas - Marcela al pianoforte 157 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvqAYNWUFWY 3:18 Per tutta la vita (Noemi) - Elena 127 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI94gY5J7O8 1:20 Santa Claus is comin' to town - Serena al pianoforte 98 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkIzls7L7m8 0:49 Jingle Bells - Francesco alla chitarra elettrica 841 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wnq2S8qmVw 4:49 "Io vivrò" di Lucio Battisti - Miriam 239 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeS887R2UUc 3:03 L'amore si odia (Noemi - Mannoia) - Nicoletta 189 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V14Kob57VaU 1:38 Jingle Bell Rock - Filippo (4 yo) alla batteria 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JE1FgwVsRk 1:38 Whispering wind - Martha Mier - Daniele Angelucci 363 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkYZWAQMzvA 4:01 Hold my hand - Martha Mier - Daniele Angelucci 785 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyfXHyEI_h4 1:50 Teoria musicale e solfeggio 7 - La scala minore armonica - M° Daniele Angelucci 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEZZ8voIInQ 2:08 Teoria musicale e solfeggio 8 - La scala minore melodica - M° Daniele Angelucci 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuhIWhY9IXs 2:57 Teoria musicale e solfeggio 6 - Le scale minori - M° Daniele Angelucci 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMlcjNfmCZk 3:46 Ti parlerò d'amore (Gianni Togni) - Pierluigi 534 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zkkbBPuVAQ 3:20 A Natale puoi - Beatrice (8 anni) 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaKgHQFV3IQ 4:07 Eppure sentire (Elisa) - Lorenza (canto) 72 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MnRXi98gDM 2:07 Autumn glow - Martha Mier - M° Daniele Angelucci al piano 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXZOI00qmgo 2:27 Erik Satie - Gnossienne n° 4 - M° Daniele Angelucci al piano 273 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5arvVdN_jI 1:16 BACH - INVENZIONE A 2 VOCI N. 1 IN DO - PF. D_ANGELUCCI 205 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMSvayfLyDg 1:00 Il piccolo vuole essere meglio del padre. E lo è!!!! 73 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kC7KiD1kywk 1:00 BACH - INVENZIONE A 2 VOCI N.4 IN REm - Al Pf. Daniele Angelucci 285 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbNf5LiCNlo 0:50 JUST STRUTTIN' ALONG - Martha Mier - al Piano D. Angelucci 313 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yd4r-nJukns 0:53 DON'T WANNA LEAVE YOU BLUES - Martha Mier - al Piano D. Angelucci 657 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4RIeb6Ca30 0:49 RAGTIME DO-SI-DO - Martha Mier - al Piano D. Angelucci 553 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unIGweOepzw 1:01 ALLELUJAH - Martha Mier - al Piano D. Angelucci 116 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGLtjRJBcFI 1:35 Bach minuet g maj - Minuetto in Sol di Bach 199 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBRnvGmoBnU 1:59 Bach minuet in g minor 222 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wog13PXixc 1:30 Bach minuet gmaj 50 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fJEDTly6qw 1:56 Bach Minuet g minor BWV ANH 115 (II record) - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 744 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F61Q8e1k48 1:32 Bach Minuet in Gmaj BWV ANH 114 (II record) - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 478 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq2DMNTM2Fk 1:50 Bach Minuet in G Major BWV Anh 116 (II record) - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 7.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvBXzrcMYlI 0:45 Bach - Musette in D major BWV Anh 126 402 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AV6_SFR5gQ 0:59 Melody Bober "Twilight tune" - piano duet 2.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZZCST-bpLo 1:16 Frederick Burgmuller Study Op. 100 n. 1 "La Candeur" - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 278 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lxIA3TML8o 0:45 Bach Musette in D Major BWV Ahn 126 - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 296 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8udHtpBXPs 0:30 Melody Bober "Hot popcorn" part. I - Piano duet... hilarious! 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NorkPf7pr9M 2:43 Erik Satie - GNOSSIENNE N. 4 - AL piano il M° D. Angelucci 205 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQd1JeCK2mw 1:37 SLEEPIN' AROUND - Martha Mier - al Pf. D. Angelucci 98 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XA0xsNVyMFM 3:52 Erik Satie - Gnossienne n. 5 - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15zAKg0wUaY 4:44 Corso Kindermusik Village per neonati fino ai 18 mesi 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gaGC8W3XQw 1:34 Martha Mier Slippin' around - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 4.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNGphJG-1Kg 1:44 Martha Mier Red rose rendezvous - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 451 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eO-NnJ3blJU 0:58 M° Daniele Angelucci's piano improvisation 75 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huGHh24mG8s 1:04 Martha Mier - Straw hat strut - Piano duet 5.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO9zQADbLU0 3:44 Tutorial della Gnossienne n. 1 di Erik Satie - Sezione I mano sinistra - M° Daniele Angelucci 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDLNFp64TfU 2:48 Tutorial della Gnossienne n. 1 di Erik Satie - Sezione I mano destra - M° Daniele Angelucci 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgBupH3QPk4 7:59 Tutorial de "La canzone del sole" di Lucio Battisti - M° Daniele Angelucci 13K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7SSWxF9-Fc 3:16 Tutorial - Come studiare la Gnossienne n. 1 di Erik Satie - M° Daniele Angelucci 420 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgbvO-UH8kQ 0:45 REMO VINCIGUERRA [Sonatine in bianco e nero SONATINA DEL LUNEDI': Vivace "Testardo"] 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TSiZJe-Chs 1:16 Sonatina del lunedì CON SPIRITO LEGGERO - Vinciguerra - M° Daniele Angelucci al piano 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riSheYu-Fus 0:51 Sonatina del lunedì VIVACE TESTARDO di Vinciguerra - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fm-SE9qX0OI 1:54 Sonatina del martedì - MODERATO FALSAMENTE ROMANTICO - M° Angelucci al piano 3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n87HTsJJ3qE 1:52 Sonatina del martedì ALLEGRO CATTIVO - Vinciguerra - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 2.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oksrMUY_qoA 3:14 Sonatina del lunedì ANDANTE LUNARE - Vinciguerra - M° Daniele Angelucci al pianoforte 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNBJrBh7gUw 1:12 Sonatina del martedì ALLEGRO MINACCIOSO - Vinciguerra - M° Daniele Angelucci al piano 4.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVcSWwO87Lw 1:34 Kindermusik Our Time "Old brass wagon" 4.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MQQzhMz9pw 1:59 Kindermusik Our Time "The wheels on the bus" 2.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p33fdqkrZc 1:26 Kindermusik Our Time "Walk and stop" 15K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUgpD7BtBJo 0:25 Kindermusik Our Time "Choo choo train" 4.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPE5nbOVMTE 0:56 Faber Piano Adventures - Wish I were a fish 553 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lexfXnpBn5E 2:25 Comptine d'un autre été: L'après midi. Yann Tiersen (piano) - Amélie (film) 127 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pyg13SLyQpQ 0:51 L'autre valse d'Amélie - Yann Tiersen (piano) - Amélie (film) 273 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3-TDR1ecGQ 2:01 Lorenza canta "Price Tag" 251 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD9f9fKSL_k 3:38 Lorenza canta "Little things" 47 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USmJq-c6XpI 1:05 Viaggio in Perù di L. Perini - Elena alla tastiera 172 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GaDk-evUJQ 1:36 "Gilda alla riscossa" di L. Perini - Elena alla tastiera 768 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgdOeFIRMFw 3:51 Aria di Giovanni Allevi - Simone al pianoforte 148 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fJaVtD-Yrg 3:10 Le valse d'Amélie - Simone al piano 63 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUilA0KWP7w 2:37 The river flows in you di Yiruma - Anna Paola al piano 119 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S26wWWDDIz0 2:33 Comptine d'un autre été dal film "Amelie" - Annapaola al piano 208 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9b9OtA2Glzk 3:53 Brano... in cerca di titolo 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOx-mTfk3QM 0:48 Burgmuller Op. 100 n. 2 - Arabesque - M° Daniele Angelucci al piano 155 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHNOHPD4j1A 3:45 Santana "Europa" - Alessandra alla chitarra elettrica 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5WM0Nhh44g 1:20 Saltellando qua e là - Giovanni alla tastiera 351 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXPHMar3PwU 4:40 Santana "Samba pa ti" - Dario alla chitarra elettrica 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah0QB316ALw 1:07 "Straw hat strut" di Martha Mier - Annapaola e Simone al pianoforte 70 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQb2vrBKQA0 1:26 "Piccoli grappoli" del M° Daniele Angelucci- Annapaola e Simone al pianoforte 153 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-55wWDOcLk 2:32 Comptine d'un autre été interpretato dal Maestro Daniele Angelucci 146 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CS8fb6YrMo0 1:29 Il Carnevale di Venezia - M° Daniele Angelucci 91 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tvyrlPijho 1:00 Cielito Lindo (trad. messicano) interpretato dal M° Daniele Angelucci 37 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tExPK1u99yc 1:28 Fisarmonica impazzita - M° Daniele Angelucci 66 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Wv6Z96cbL0 1:02 Autumn leaves 52 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkanvmZxJ4w 3:24 La cumparsita - Tango uruguaiano 104 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTCWU2YUbtY 1:00 Cielito Lindo fisarmonica 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U3Cdn03jNY 2:16 Sopra le onde - Valzer di Juventino Rosas 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2pWma95RIs 1:46 Katyusha (Fischia il vento) (trad.) 281 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qj2QeRf8d8o 0:35 Musette di J.S. Bach alla fisarmonica 198 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfmJutWwFOA 1:00 Walking In The Old Town 30 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdQ0whG1-3I 1:18 My Soul in Blue 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXkdol12AQA 1:50 Valzer delle 16 00 - Daniele Angelucci 39 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8hG_6Brbd0 1:56 Sweet Child - Daniele Angelucci 31 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OpLBnffvpc 1:40 The Lake - Daniele Angelucci 33 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yixgh51UtCU 0:54 Walking in the old town - Composizione originale del M° Daniele Angelucci 37 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCtexC6bOLI 0:56 Minuetto K6 - Francesco al Concorso Pianistico Internazionale Mozart 2017 162 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhLjoz2G2TU 0:33 Sonatina in Re (Salutrinskaya) - Francesco al Concorso Internazionale Mozart di Frascati 137 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0bNgXNFUV0 2:23 Sofia 66 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W65H6OFHQvM 3:59 Luce di Elisa 42 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCVCaskvmug 1:09 Concerto di Natale 2017 - Adeste Fideles 26 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4goU-uCIFis 3:15 Imagine 14 views1 week ago Category:QuattroQuartiTeramo Category:YouTube